In a conventional manufacturing line of an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, as shown in FIG. 1, a semi-finished product 2 is manufactured in such a manner that each of absorbent bodies 3, 3 . . . formed by shaping pulp fiber are covered from above and below with fibrous continuous sheets 6, 4 such as a pair of tissue papers.
Then, this semi-finished product 2 is cut at a product pitch to be used as disposable diapers (PTL 1).